I Choose
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: Second story... Kinda popped into my head... Sofia has to choose who will be her future husband on her 21st birthday. (((Cedric and older Sophia!))) Now has the M rated second part attached to it.
1. Chapter 1

Sofia, now 20, sat in her window seat staring out at the castle grounds, or at least what she could see of them through the rain. She sighed and fog appeared on her window. She took her hand and wiped the fog away. Her body acting out of habit, as her mind was far away from where she was. In her mind she was worryied, scared, mad, sad, frazzled, and all the other words you could think of. In two days she wil have a ball for her 21st birthday; and in two days she'll have to choose which prince to marry. "It's royal tradion!" King Roland had told her rather proudly. Yeah... Choosing a husband at the young age of 21. How proud indeed. Her mother took pity on her, though she couldnt change royal tradition, tried to comfort her by saying alot of young men had asked for her hand. She had after all grown into a beautiful young woman. Who could look at her and not think she's beautiful? But Sophia didn't care about any of that. She didnt want someone to want her for her looks alone. She didn't even know any of the young princs that were going to be there! After sitting there for a few miutes more she decided to go see her sorcerer. Afterall, he always had a way of making her feel better.

The walk to Cedric's lab was a cold one. Forgetting her slippers her in dreamlike state. That just made her quicken her pace. A left here, down a corrador, right, another right, up a staircase... She really should request a closer room to her sorcerer. Everyone knows how close they have grown over the years. She'll have to remember to talk to her father about that in the morning. Finally she reached Cedric's door, she raised her hand a knocked her usual quirky knock; and as usual and loud bang followed from the other side.  
"Come in Sophia" the frazzled sorcerer called out to her. She walked in with her head down, and closed the door gentley behind her, as if not to make any exsessive noise. Cedric looked up and at once stopped what he was doing. Walking over to the princess he embrassed her in a hug. "The ball?" He asked with a knowing hint to his voice. "Or should I say... Picking a... a.. fiance?" He seemed to struggle with the last part. Thakfully Sofia didnt notice. She just wrapped her arms around her sorcerer and held on as if someone was going to come in and rip her from him.  
"Oh Mr. Cedric. You always know what's wrog before I even say anything. What ever would I do with my sorcerer?" Sofia said while nuzzling into his chest. He was so warm after her brisk walk over here. She could feel the rumble in Cedric's chest as he let out a silent chuckle. Not wanting to ruin the comforting hug she so desperitely needed.  
"I'm guessing your shaking chest means that you do, indeed, have an idea, as to what I would do without you? Care to share so maybe I too can get a slight laugh as well?" She lifted her head to look at him a small smile playing on her lips. Cedric merely smiled back and held her closer, if that was possible.  
"I'm sure all the young Princes asking... asking... f-for your hand are all... handsome young lads. No need to fret over getting an ugly one my Princess." Cedric said in a teasing way to Sofia. She looked up, her blue eye holding no amusement.  
"I'm not afraid of that Mr. Cedric. It's... It's just none of these princes have seen me; much less KNOW me, or I them. And yet here they are asking for my hand," Cedric's chest rose like he was about to speak. Sophia just hurried on, "yes I KNOW it's tradition, I KNOW I have lots of choices, but I dont want lots of choices! I want to know someone for years before I decide to marry them! I want to have that bond where they know everything about me, all the complex things, yet all the silly things too, I want them to be able to know whats wrong before I talk, before I even know whats wrong, I want someone to finish my sentences, I want someoe who loves me for me! Not my looks! I guess I want someone like... Well... Someone..." In her rant she she let go of him and was pacing in Cedric's lab. Cedric just stood there and watched her, letting her vet it all out. Until at the end, she stopped in front of him, her eyes looked right into his as she said, "Someone like you My Sorcerer."  
Cedric looked at her first in shock then a sort of dissapointment took over... With a hint of comfort. "Princess, My Princess, you are a royal... to even think of being betrothed to some who has no royal blood is not what happens." Cedrics small smile appearred again as he tried to... Well he doesnt really know what he was trying to do... Calm her down? Well whatever he was trying to do, he did so while stroking her hair gentley. Sofia must've been tired because her eyes were looking heavy, and were starting to close, Cedrics gentle strokes must've been calming to her after letting all that out.  
"Sofia, my dear, your tired. Why not return to your chambers and we'll discuss this tomorrow?"  
"No. I don't want to leave you. This could be one of the only two nights I have with you." She realized how tired she was after that. A big yawn escaped her after that statement. "Oh, Excuse me." She blushed.  
Cedric thought for a moment. It wasn't uncommon for her to stay with him when she was troubled, or if she was going to be away from him for more than a day. He motioned her into his room through a door in his lab, and told her to lay down as she did so may times before. She laid down and was instantly asleep. Cedric too of his robe, shoes, vest, and gloves, and got under the covers with her. As soon as Sofia sensed his pressence she snuggled into him. Her hand grabbed the front of his shirt in a death grip just like when she was worried as a young girl. As Cedric was drifting into sleep, he heard his princess say in her sleep, "If I could have anyone, I'd have you My Sorcerer." or maybe he just dreamed it.

The next day Sofia stayed with Cedric. If I am to be betrothed tomorrow, I'm going to spend every moment I can with My Sorcerer... Who knows when and if I'll see him again? Was the only thing on her mind. No second was wasted that day. They did spells, they had a picnic lunch in the garden, they straightened up Cedric's lab (How could he work with it all muddled up like that?!), they watched clouds drift by and said what certain ones looked like. Sofia saw Clover and Wormwood, Cedric saw a pheonix and a worm. They both laughed at their findings.

Amber walked through the castle looking for her sister. She had to make sure she wore only the best tomorrow. And she wanted to give her her present early so she could wear it to her ball. A crown from her "favorite" collection. Oh Sofia will love it! If only she could... Find her. In her wanderings, she stumbled across her father, King Roland.  
"Oh Daddy! Do you know where Sofia is? I can not find her anywhere!"  
"Amber! You're early! We weren't expecting you till tomorrow! Sofia? She's out with Cedric in the garden." The King smiled at his eldest daughter and wrapped her in a warm hug. "How is Hugo?"  
Amber hugged her dad and quickly said "Fine! He'll be here tomorrow!" Before running off to find her little sister. She can't wait to see what she thiks of the crown she picked just for her.  
As she reached the garden she could hear giggling from not only Sofia, but, she assumed, Cedric as well. She didn't open the gate, but watched her sister for a second. She saw her point out a cloud and giggling then Cedric would say something and she'd give him a weird look before laughing, Cedric joining her seconds later. Amber headed back to the castle, after all Sofia's party was in the evening tomorrow, she had all day to help her prepare. No need to start now.  
That night Sofia stayed with her sorcerer for possibly the last time. Neither of them ever held the other so tight.

Sofia awoke just before breakfast, and looked down at Her still sleeping Sorcerer. She fought back the tears thinking that this could be the last time she would ever see him like this. She wanted to savor the moment as much as she could. All too soon she did have to go to get ready for her... ball/betrothal choice. She got up ad gently gave Cedric a kiss on his cheek. The feeling made him move slightly, but not enough to wake up.  
"I have to go prepare now My Sorcerer. I will see you this evening... Please... Please don't miss it." She turned and walked out the door. Amber was going to be here today to help her prepare, and she didn't like late starts.  
Sofia ate her breakfast rather quickly as Baileywick and the maids and cooks and butlers sang "Happy Birthday" to her. She smiled widely and thanked them all for such a wonderful song and told them it sounded lovely. After they had said their "happy birthdays" her mother, Queen Miranda, called to her.  
"Yes mother?" Sofia said looking at her mother with curious eyes.  
"Amber has told us to tell you, that she will be upstairs in your room getting a jump start on helping you pick out a gown; but before you go, my dear, tell me, do you have any thoughts on who is your favorite suitor thus far?" Sofia's heart sank at the mention of suitors.  
"Oh yeah mom, I've been sort of busy... I haven't had a chance to... look at them yet... Um... I better go. You know how Amber gets if she's kept waiting." Shefinished with a nervous laugh as she headed off to her room; to hopefully meet with a not too upset Amber.  
Miranda looked over at her husband with a solem look on her face. "Why does she HAVE to pick a suitor Roland? You saw how she reacted to that. Shes far too young for this."  
"Miranda it's tradition, we can not break tradition. My daughter chose her fiance on her 21st birthday. My son would have too if... Well if he wasn't training..." The thought of James brought tears to his eyes. It's been close to a year yet it wasnt any less painful to think about. Usually it was never brought up. Miranda placed her hand over her king's.  
"I know honey, but Sophia doesn't thik like a royal... Even after all this time. I just worry she's not gonna choose anyone." She pulled up her husbands hand and kissed it lovingly. "Come let us go rest before tonight. Our youngest daughter is choosing a fiance, I want to dance like I'm a teenager again" She said, and together they went up to their chambers.

Up in Sofia's room you could hear clothes being tossed around as Amber looked through them.  
"Nope. Nope. Ugh, so last season. Why is this even in here?" Amber disgustedly said as she threw the offending articles of clothing away from her. Sofia sat on her bed and watched her sister empty out her wardrobe. She didnt care though. It was something Amber just did.  
"Ah Ha!" Came Ambers happy noise at finally finding the perfect dress. She turned around and saw Sofia on the floor. "Why are you down there? Thats not good for your clothes they'll get dirty Sofia." She held out her hand and Sofia gladly accepted it.  
"I wast done there by choice. Your 'Ah Ha!' startled me and I fell dear sister" Sofia looked at Amber ad which dress she chose. She gasped in shock. She forgot she even had this one. She got it on a whim when she was out shopping. The red and white dress had to be at least 2 years old, and it was very... Alluring.. For her taste. She was much too shy to wear such a formfittig, strapless gown. Despite her mouth haging ope, Amber threw the dress at her and told her to change, and to hurry cause she had a birthday surprise for her. Sofia obligied and put the gown on (much to her surprise it fit perfectly after 2 years), and walked out to her sister. Amber handed her some heels to put on, and then a crown. Sofia grabbed it and gasped.  
"Amber this is your... it's from... Are you sure?" Her sister nodded her head at her.  
"I spent a whole week picking out this crown for you Sofia! Besides, you've always looked better in red than me" Amber teased her younger sibling. Sofia laughed and gave her sister a big thank you hug.  
"It's beautiful... Thank you." Sofia gently placed it on her head and smiled her usual big smile.  
"So," Amber gushed while sitting on Sofias bed, "who is top on your list? I've got to know!" The older girl was acting like a teenager, all giddy with excitement to know something other people don't.  
"Oh I... Uh... Havent looked... at them... yet" Sofia stammered. Amber looked taken aback by that information.  
"How could you not? That was my first thing to do! See who thought they were worthy enough to marry me!" She jumped off Sofias bed ad grabbed the proposals. "Oh heres one from that boy you befriended at school! At least I think its him... I dont remember their names to faces quite well..." Amber kept going through the papers. Her face chaged from smiles, to disgusted, to shocked, to angry. "Our old school teacher! Can you believe that?! Ew! You'd be better off marrying Cedric!"  
Sophia looked up at Amber, "Cedric? He's in there?" Here hopes swelled up and she felt excited.  
"No.. Sofia... Were you listening?" She let out a sigh, "You really do love him don't you? You know I arrived yesterday. I went to find you, daddy said you were in the garden with Cedric. When I got there... There was just something... You were both so happy, I didn't want to ruin that. It was cute. The way he looked at you... Like you were the most beautiful girl he ever saw." Amber's gaze went foggy as though she was going back in a memory. "Hugo looked at me like that too. Thats why I chose him." A smile appeared on her face.  
"Princess Sophia? Princess Amber?" Baileywick called throught the door.  
"Yes Baileywick?" Sofia answered.  
"The ball is to start in 15 minutes! You might want to get down there!"  
"Ok thank you Baileywick!" Sofia looked at her sister and tried to take in everything she said. Was she trying to tell her to pick Cedric? Amber waved her had for her to go.  
"You go, I can be late, I'm always fashionably late," Amber started. Sofia walked to the door and just before it closed "Oh and Sofia? You've always done things your way. Don't change now cause of expectations." She winked at the younger girl and went to change. Sofia's head was left spinning.

The ball was in full swing and Sofia was actually enjoying herself. She danced with a few Princes, had Cedric do his magic show (Perfectly I might add), and convinced her sorcerer to stay with her for the ball. Surpringly Cedric enjoyed himself too. They were both having such fun, that neither noticed Amber talk to the King and Queen, and the knowing smiles that appeared on their faces.  
Sophia had never smiled as much as she did that night. She learned new dances from other kingdoms, and Cedric performed every spell PERFECTLY with no mistakes! Both her and Cedric celebrated that one, King Roland was even surprised; and her night hot all the better when Cedric stayed. She never left his side after that. Her arm locked with his and that is where they stayed until King Roland called for her to come up to the throne.  
"Sofia! Please come here! Please stop the music! Everyone listen!" The Kings voice boomed loudly and everyoe obeyed. Sofia ran up to her father and wrapped her mother then him in a hug. "Now Sofia, you know tonight is the night you pick your future husband, BUT you must know, since Amber is in another kingdom now to be ruled by here husband when the time comes, and James's un... timely... End, that means, whomsoever you pick... Will also be king of Enchancia when the time comes!" Sofia's eyes grew wide in shock... Her? King? Thats alot of pressure! She started panicking, when Cedric walked up to calm her.  
"Cedric... I... I cant h-handle this pr-pressure" She whispered to him.  
"It'll be ok Sofia your almost done... Just... make your... Choice." Cedrics voice was sad as he backed up and let her shine. Sofia looked around the room at all the hopeful faces. Some she met, some she didnt.  
"I pick-"  
"Now Sofia remember, you can pick ANY single male in this room. Any." King Roland said. Sofia's face lit up when she heard that.  
"Any single male father? He doesnt have to be a prince?" Her father nodded. "Oh thank you father!" She ran over to Cedric a d wrapped her arms around him. "Him father! I pick My Sorcerer! My Cedric!" Sofia almost sang she was so happy. (Every prince standing on the dance floor groaned in unison for not being picked.)  
Cedric was frozen in shock. She chose me? Princess Sofia chose... M-me? Soon he wrapped hs arms around her too.  
"Cedric, my daughter has chosen you to be her future hsband and the future King of Enchancia. Do you accept her?" Sofia looked into his brown eyes with her bright blue ones. You could almost physically touch all the love pouring out of them.  
"Yes, yes I do accept her! How could I not? My Princess!" He practically yelled out of happiness as the reality set in. She chose him! She loves him! She wants to spend her life with... him! He had NEVER been happier in his whole life.  
Amber watched edric hold her little sister and turned to Hugo. "Remember when you hugged me like that?" She asked him.  
"Oh you mean like this?" Hugo swooped her into the same type of loving embrace he did the night she chose him. Amber giggled her approval. Glad her sister found true love... Just like she did


	2. M rated sex scene

_**This is it's own story, but I wanted to put it in here as well... since it is a continuation of this lol**_

A younger looking woman with brown flowing hair, sat on a luxurious king sized bed; the silky material of the sheets felt like heaven against her skin. She looked up and saw darkness, except for a ray of moonlight coming through the window and landing just in front of the bed. She was waiting to surprise someone, and she was starting to get impatient.

She took her hand and started to run it up her leg, it felt just as soft as the sheets she was laying on, up to her hips, she teased them for a moment before moving on to her waist, which was made smaller by the outfit she was wearing. The outfit also made it hard to breathe, but just anticipating the look on her awaited's face made her grin and bear it. Next she went up to her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze, she couldn't help but let a soft moan escape her perfectly painted red lips. She let go of her breast and trailed her hand further upward, over her shoulders then to her slender neck. She wrapped her hand around her neck and squeezed. The moan never escaped her throat, and that made her so... Aroused. She loved the feeling she got from being choked. It made her feel helpless and at the will and command of the other person... She felt dominated... And she loved every minute of it. With her other hand she reached down and slowly moved her hand under her panties, again teasing her hips along the way. She rubbed her moist pussy, and was about to insert her finger, when the door opened, and she froze. She didn't try to move her hand though. The one she was waiting for loved seeing her finger herself to the mere thought of him. He loved seeing the power he had over her in that aspect.

The person walked in, neglecting to turn on the light, and walked straight to the bathroom off to the left of where the younger girl was laying. He flipped on the bathroom light , bathing the awaiting woman in light. The figure went about his business, unaware of the woman laying in his bed. Finally he undressed down to his boxers and turned around. That's when his eyes took her in. Laying there on her stomach now, resting on her elbows, giving him the most beautiful shot of her cleavage. The man could feel an erection starting to grow. The woman looked at him through half lidded eyes and beckoned him to bed with a slender finger.

As if n a trance, the an moved closer to the bed, deftly climbing into the bed next to the vixen. She wasted no time climbing on top of her awaited desire. Her hair fell around her shoulders in soft curls. Man how he loved those gentle curls. The man was pulled out of his musings by the woman grinding her hips on his growing erection. Feeling him get harder beneath her made her wet, and she let out a soft mewl of pleasure. She proceeded grind herself against him even harder, trying to release the pressure building up in her lower stomach, and to get him as turned on as she.

In response, the man bucked his hips into her with every movement made. His grey bangs getting in the way of his vision. He hastily moved them out of the way; not wanting to miss any of the beauty in front of him. Blue eyes looked down seductively into his brown ones. She grabbed one of his hands and put it around her neck giving it a squeeze. Oh he loved when she told him to choke her. He flipped the over so he was now on top. His hand still firmly on her throat, he squeezed harder and harder. The pressure made the woman unable to make a sound, but seeing her face twisted in both pleasure and pain was all he needed to see to know she was enjoying herself. With his free hand he took out his now throbbing erection and rubbed the tip along her scantily clothed dripping wet pussy. He was teasing her. She wanted, no needed, more than that. She reached her hand down, moving under her panties, attempting to, once again, find release.

The older man saw her and grabbed her hand, letting go of his erection so it now rested on her warm heat between her legs. He let go of her throat and grabbed her other hand, putting both of them over her head. Both of her dainty little hands fit into one of his bigger ones, and he held them firmly while he reached over to the night stand and grabbed two pieces of rope. He wrapped one piece around one of her wrists and secured it to the frame of the bed, he did the same one the other side. Puling on them to make sure she couldn't move. Once he was certain she couldn't move he got on his knees to take in the lady before him.

He watched as she squirmed beneath him; more turned on than ever before. She squeezed her legs together rubbing them up and down. He frowned at her. She can't do that. Only HE can give her touch her and give her pleasure at this point. Not even she, herself, is allowed to. His frown turned into a smirk. He's going to have to do something about that. He got up and walked over to his closet pulling out two long yellow pieces of fabric. The girl let out a whimper at the loss of contact from him getting up. Before she knew it he was back, grabbing one of her ankles and tying it to the other end of the bed post. The woman looked down to see what he was using. The material felt soft. Ah, his ties. One of his favorites. He likes to wear them to work as a trophy the next day. Her other ankle was now firmly strapped to the bed. She was laying on it spread eagle. Her pussy literally dripping onto the bed from how aroused she was.

The man got on top of her and started kissing between her breasts down to her stomach, and even lower. He reached where she had wanted him to be for so long. While teasing her hips he gently licked her pussy, tasting her. He could feel her shudder at his tongues touches. He licked her again, then without warning he stuck his tongue inside of her and moved it in ways he didn't even know he could. This caused the woman to tense and pull on her restraints. She moaned softly at first but then they got louder and louder. He kept going. Taking his tongue out and sucking on her. Her moans were now breathy gasps. She had never felt anything so intense! Just as she was about to cum, he stopped.

She quickly lifted her head ready to yell at him, when suddenly his erection was in her face, then in her mouth. Now it was his turn to moan. She couldn't touch him though, being still tied up. So she bobbed her head, back and forth, gently grazing her teeth along his shaft, that was so hard now it felt like velvet coated steel. He occasionally bucked into her mouth, making her slightly gag at the sudden fullness of her mouth. The mans moans were getting louder now. He was close to cumming she knew. On her final bob down, she took him all the way into her mouth, down her throat. That caused him to go overboard, he ejaculated his warm liquid down her throat, making her moan in pleasure. After a few seconds, the woman pulled back and sucked his erection clean before he was out of her mouth.

She looked up at him lustfully, making him hard just with that look. She got him off, now it was her turn. He smirked down at her. He didn't deserve such a wonderful woman, and to this day still wonders why she chose him. He was now hovering over her. He reached one hand down between them, and stuck a long finger inside her. She pulled at her restraints again. She was still soaking wet. He loved how wet she got for him. He pulled his finger out, then pushed it in, pulled it out again, then added another finger with it. He would've put three fingers, but his beauty was so tight, he could only fit two inside her. His erection twitched at the thought. He worked his fingers faster and harder. All the liquid from her for lubrication was causing squishing noises to be heard with every move in and out.

She moaned under him and squirmed, the feeling was that good. The man wanted more now. He was selfish. He removed his hand and placed his, once again pulsing, erection at her entrance. In one swift move he pushed inside her eliciting a surprised yelp. He was so big. How did he fit? He began moving in and out, getting a pattern. She didn't care how he fit anymore, this was finally happening! She kept moaning his name. He like when she did that, but now he wanted silence, or he'd cum far too soon. So he started to choke her. Her gasps were all that could be heard aside from the creaking bed frame.

Her hands grabbed the restraints again, pulling harder than before... Her toes started to curl... She was close. With one final thrust, the man let go of her throat and captured her moan in a searing hot kiss. While she was coming down from her high, he laid down next to her, using his want to release her arms and legs. She looked over at him, his bangs sticking to his face from the sweat, his chest rising and falling quickly from the quick breaths he was taking. She had never seen him more beautiful. She reached over and brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Are you ready for round two. My Sorcerer Husband?" The woman asked him in a sultry voice.

"I'm ready to go all night if that's what you want , my princess wife." She got up on top of him and ground her hips into him.

"Great! But this time I'm in charge." She grabbed his wand and lightly bit the end holding it in her teeth. Oh Merlin he was in for quite the night!


End file.
